Another Chance
by Dociuscan
Summary: An einem wunderschönen Sommertag zerbricht Hermines Leben in 1000 Stücke. Nach anderthalb Jahren zieht es sie an die Küste Englands, in das kleine Dorf "Willows at the Sea". Kaum hat sie sich an das ruhige Leben gewöhnt, und neue Freunde gefunden, begegnet sie einem alten Bekannten, den sie gehofft hatte, nie wiederzusehen... Rest vor dem Prolog! R
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:** An einem wunderschönen Sommertag zerbricht Hermines Leben in 1000 Stücke. Anderthalb Jahre später zieht es Hermine an die Küste Englands, in das kleine Dorf "Willows at Sea", in ein Cottage. Kaum beginnt Hermine sich an das ruhige Leben in Willows at the Sea zu gewöhnen, als ihr ein alter Bekannter über den Weg läuft, den sie gehofft hatte, nie wiederzusehen. Als dann auch noch Harry aus London angereist kommt, mit einer beunruhigenden Nachricht im Gepäck, scheint es mit der Ruhe endgültig vorbei zu sein ...

A.N.: Hallihallo. Schön, dass ihr auf meiner Story gelandet seid. Es ist das erste Mal seit langer Zeit, dass ich mich wieder an eine Fanfiction wage, also habt Nachsicht mit mir ;) Ansonsten wünsch ich euch viel Spaß mit dem Prolog und dem ersten Kapitel. Über Reviews freue ich mich natürlich!

* * *

Prolog

Ein Windhauch fuhr durch den Baum, der vor unserem Küchenfenster stand. Es war Sommer. Ich konnte Fetzen blauen Himmels durch die Blätter erkennen und die Sonne sprenkelte das Gras mit goldenen Flecken. Es war der Sommer, in dem mein ganzes Leben in 1000 Stücke zerbrach...

Ich stand an unserer Küchenzeile und blickte für einen Moment verträumt in den Garten hinaus. Es war ein kleiner Garten, aber er war wunderschön: Der Rasen war ordentlich gestutzt, er sah aus wie eine weiche, grüne Decke. Der Baum, eine alte Eiche, ragte majestätisch gen Himmel. Auf der gegenüberliegenden Seite hatte ich mein Kräuter- und Gemüsebeet gepflanzt und der Duft von Liebstöckel, Dill, Schnittlauch und Curry schwebte durch das gekippte Küchenfenster. Hummeln und Bienen summten über den Blüten des Beetes, suchten nach Nektar und Pollen. Es war ein buntes Gemisch von verschiedenen Blumenarten, das ich in dem kleinen Laden in einer Seitenstraße in London gefunden hatte. Vor meinem inneren Auge stiegen Bilder auf, Ron und ich, im Garten. Es war ein schöner Frühlingstag gewesen, ich wollte unbedingt anfangen, meine eigenen Pflanzen zu säen. Wir hatten beide beherzt in den kleinen Beutel gegriffen und die Samen über die frisch aufgewühlte Erde gestreut. Er hatte mich verschmitzt angegrinst, seine graublauen Augen blitzten und kaum hatte ich meine Ration Samen ausgestreut, hatte er mich hochgehoben, umhergewirbelt und mich fest an sich gedrückt.

„Ich will nie mehr ohne dich sein", hatte er mir ins Ohr geflüstert, bevor er mir einen langen, sanften Kuss gegeben hatte.

Ich lächelte und griff nach dem nächsten Teller im Spülwasser. Gerade als ich ihn unter den Wasserhahn hielt, klingelte es an der Haustür. Ich runzelte die Stirn, stellte den Teller auf das Abtropfgestell und wischte mir die Hände am Küchentuch ab. Wer konnte das sein? Ron war unterwegs, auf einer Mission des Ministeriums. Irgendjemand hatte den Verdacht geäußert, dass in seiner Nachbarschaft Todesser hausten und alte Rituale wiederbeleben wollten. Das Ministerium nahm solche Hinweise sehr ernst, schließlich fehlte von sehr vielen Todessern noch immer jede Spur. Sie waren verschwunden, kurz nachdem Harry den dunklen Lord besiegt hatte. Es war Ron's und Harry's Aufgabe die Umgebung um London herum im Auge zu behalten. Dazu gehörten auch solche Aufträge.

Ich verließ die Küche und ging den kleinen Flur entlang. An der Wand hingen Fotos von meiner Familie, von Ron's und unseren gemeinsamen Freunden. Von einem lachten mich Harry und Ginny an. Harry hielt Ginny im Arm und sie hatte ihren Kopf auf seine Schulter gelegt. Es war vor anderthalb Jahren gewesen, als sie bei uns zum Essen waren.

Durch das Glas in der Haustür konnte ich die Silhouetten zweier Männer erkennen. Ich öffnete die Tür einen Spalt und lugte hinaus.

„Ja, bitte?"

„Mrs Weasley?", fragte einer der beiden. Er hielt eine Sonnenbrille in der einen Hand und mit der anderen Hand streckte er mir seine Dienstmarke entgegen. Department of Security. Ein mulmiges Gefühl breitete sich in meinem Magen aus.

„Ja, das bin ich." Ich öffnete die Tür weiter.

„Dürfen wir kurz rein kommen?"

Ich nickte und trat zur Seite. Der Flur wurde von den beiden komplett ausgefüllt.

„Wollen wir ins Wohnzimmer gehen?" Ich deutete auf den Raum zu meiner rechten und die beiden gingen hinein. Der eine setzte sich auf den Sessel, der andere blieb an der Fensterbank stehen.

„Setzen Sie sich, Mrs Weasley", sagte er. Ich setzte mich. „Wir sind vom Departement of Security. Das ist Mr. Red", er deutete auf den, noch recht jungen Mann, an der Fensterbank, „und ich bin Mr. Whitewash. Es tut uns Leid, Mrs Weasley, aber wir müssen Ihnen leider mitteilen, dass ihr Mann, Ronald Weasley, bei einem Einsatz gestern Nacht ums Leben gekommen ist."

Ich blickte ihn an, sah das graue Haar, die braunen Augen, das Muttermal unter seinem rechten Auge, die Nasenhaare, die aus seinen Nasenlöchern hervorblitzten, aber das, was er mir sagte, verstand ich nicht. Ich wandte meinen Blick ab und blickte seinen Kollegen an. Er erwiderte meinen Blick mit tiefblauen Augen. Mir fiel auf, dass er kurze, schwarze Haare hatte, eine gerade Nase und einen ernsten Zug um den Mund. Seine Augen wurden von tiefschwarzen Wimpern gerahmt. Es waren seine Augen, die mich in die Realität zurückholten. Sein unverwandter Blick, das kleine Nicken.

„Mrs. Weasley. Haben Sie verstanden, was ich Ihnen gerade gesagt habe?" Mr Whitewash streckte eine Hand aus und legte sie behutsam auf mein Knie. Ich nickte, stumm. Die Situation hatte etwas Surreales an sich und nichts mit den Szenen gemeinsam, die man in Filmen und Serien sah: Ich konnte weder mein Blut in meinen Ohren rauschen hören, noch sah ich Sterne vor den Augen. Ich fing nicht an zu schreien, ich weinte nicht, in mir drin herrschte eine Leere, die alles in sich aufsog und nichts übrig ließ. Ich wusste, dass ich diese Leere sehr lange, vielleicht sogar niemals wieder füllen könnte.

Ron war tot.

Mein Ehemann, mein bester Freund, Ginnys Bruder. Er war tot. Weg. Für immer.

* * *

Kapitel Eins

„So, das war die letzte Kiste."

Ich stand an der Küchenzeile und blickte in den Garten hinaus, der für mich nichts mehr als traurige Erinnerungen bereit hielt. Die Blätter der Eiche waren noch immer grün, aber das Sonnenlicht, das durch sie hindurch fiel hatte nichts Helles mehr an sich. Es war gedämpft, golden, herbstlich. Bald würden die Blätter das Grün gegen die Farben Gelb und Rot eintauschen, ehe sie dann braun wurden und sich ihren Weg zum Boden hinuntersuchten. Keine Kräuter standen in mehr in meinem Beet, die Blumen waren längst verblüht und auch der Rasen sah nicht mehr aus wie eine einladende grüne Decke. Jemand trat hinter mich und legte eine Hand auf meine Schulter.

„Hermine?" Es war Harry. Ich legte meine Hand über seine und lehnte mich gegen ihn. Er drückte mich an sich, sein Kinn ruhte auf meinem Scheitel.

Harry war an diesem Abend vor anderthalb Jahren nicht mit Ron unterwegs gewesen. Es war ein neuer Kollege mitgefahren, dessen Namen ich nicht kannte. Harry war derjenige gewesen, der mich gefunden hatte, als ich in der Küche auf dem Boden saß, tränenüberströmt, inmitten den Resten unseres Geschirrs. Ich hatte Schnittwunden an den Händen, aber ich hatte die Schmerzen nicht gespürt. Es hatte lange gedauert, bis ich überhaupt wieder ansatzweise etwas fühlen konnte. Und auch jetzt nahm die Leere einen großen Teil meines Inneren ein. Sie war nur teilweise gewichen, hatte dem Schmerz Platz gemacht, der an den meisten Tagen nicht auszuhalten gewesen war. Selbst heute spürte ich ihn noch immer, nicht mehr so scharf und schneidend wie in den ersten Monaten, aber dumpf und nicht weniger schlimm. Der Schmerz war nicht besser geworden, nur ich, indem ich gelernt hatte, ihn zu ignorieren. Erst abends, wenn ich allein im Bett lag, ließ ich los und die Welle über mich schwappen. Ich weinte mich in den Schlaf, angezogen mit Rons T-Shirt. Es roch schon lange nicht mehr nach ihm, aber ich hatte es nicht über mich gebracht, es zu waschen...

„Bist du sicher, dass du nicht noch etwas bei Ginny und mir bleiben möchtest?"

Ich schüttelte den Kopf. Ich war mir bei nichts mehr sicher.

„Hermine, du weißt, dass du immer bei uns bleiben kannst!"

„Ich weiß, Harry, danke", sagte ich leise und drückte seine Hand. Er ließ sie los und drehte mich an den Schultern um, sodass ich ihn anschauen musste. In Harrys grünen Augen, eingerahmt durch eckige Gläser, konnte ich Sorge erkennen, Sorge und einen Hauch des Schmerzes, den er fühlte. Ron war nicht nur ein Freund von ihm gewesen, er war sein Bruder, den einzigen, den er je gehabt und je haben würde. Er war sein Partner, er hatte ihm den Rücken freigehalten. Seine schwarzen Haare waren etwas länger und strubbelig, wie immer. Er sah aus, als wäre er gerade aufgestanden, aber Kamm und Bürste brachten bei seinen Haaren nichts, was er schon früh genug feststellen musste. Unter einer Strähne über seiner Stirn konnte man die feine, blitzförmige Narbe erkennen.

Er hob eine Hand und strich mir eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht. „Mir ist gar nicht wohl bei dem Gedanken, dass du alleine an der Küste bist."

„Ich brauche die Zeit, Harry. Hier ... hier erinnert mich alles viel zu sehr an Ron."

Harry schloss kurz die Augen und nickte dann.

„Ich weiß, ich weiß."

Ich schluckte den Kloß in meinem Hals hinunter und versuchte, die Tränen zu unterdrücken, die sich in meinen Augen sammeln wollten. Eine einzige suchte sich ihren Weg meine Wange hinunter. Harry wischt sie weg und zog mich gegen seinen Brust, drückte mich an sich und hielt mich fest.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters from Harry Potter. They all belong to J.K. Rowling. All the other characters on the other hand, are mine, and mine alone ;)

**A/N** Es hat ein bisschen länger gedauert, aber ich hoffe, euch gefällt das zweite Kapitel trotzdem. Viel Spaß :)

* * *

Kapitel Zwei

Die Sonne stand schon tief am Himmel als ich endlich auf die schmale Auffahrt zum Cottage hochfuhr. Ich hatte mir mit der Fahrt Zeit gelassen. Es wäre viel einfacher gewesen, hätte ich meinen Zauberstab aus der Tasche geholt und wäre appariert, aber ich hatte die Zeit im Auto gebraucht, um mich auf das einzustellen, was vor mir lag.

Ich stellte den Motor ab und stieg aus. Das Cottage war klein, genauso, wie ich es mir vorgestellt hatte. Die Fassade war mit wilden Rosen bewachsen und die weißgestrichenen Fenster glänzten im Licht der untergehenden Sonne. Vor dem Haus war ein kleiner Garten, hauptsächlich Gras mit ein paar vereinzelt wilden Blumen und einem kleinen Teich. Eingezäunt war der Vorgarten mit einem weißen Holzzaun und ehe man auf den, mit weißen Kieseln gestreuten Weg trat, musste man erst durch einen, ebenfalls mit wilden Rosen bewachsenen Bogen schreiten. Ich machte das kleine Törchen auf und trat auf den Weg. Es war ein komisches Gefühl alleine hier zu stehen, keinen bei mir zu haben, der den ersten Eindruck mit mir teilte. Obwohl es schon anderthalb Jahre her war, vermisste ich Ron in solchen Situationen am heftigsten. Was er wohl zu dem Haus sagen würde? Ich kramte in meiner Tasche nach der Email, die ich von Katie Hutson bekommen hatte. Sie war diejenige, die das Cottage im Internet angeboten hatte, als eine Art Kontaktperson, da ihr das Cottage selbst nicht gehörte. Ich wusste nicht, wer der eigentliche Besitzer war und hatte auch nicht weiter nachgebohrt. Harry hatte angeboten, einen Background Check zu machen, um herauszufinden, warum der eigentlich Besitzer nicht auch die Kontaktperson war, aber ich hatte abgelehnt. Es reichte, dass ich mit jemandem Kontakt hatte aufnehmen können und diese Person sich als sehr hilfsbereit und sehr nett erwiesen hatte.

_Liebe Hermine,_

_ich habe alles für Sie vorbereitet. Der Kühlschrank ist gefüllt und es liegt ein Stapel frisches Holz hinter dem Haus, falls es zu kalt wird. Den Schlüssel finden sie unter dem Terakottatopf mit dem Kamillenbusch. Ich hoffe, Sie verbringen eine gemütliche, erste Nacht in Ihrem neuen Heim._

_Herzlichst,_

_Katie_

Ich blickte mich um und entdeckte den erwähnten Topf. Der Kamillenbusch war riesig und die Blüten neigten sich leicht im Wind. Ich hatte keine Ahnung, wie ich den Topf anheben sollte, er sah wahnsinnig schwer aus. Willows at the Sea war kein Zaubererdorf. Ich wusste nicht, ob es Zauberer in dieser Gegend gab, da ich das Cottage ausgesucht hatte, ohne mich weiter für die Umgebung zu interessieren. Erst nach dem ich mit Katie Kontakt hatte, hatte ich mich über das Dorf erkundigt, aber eher auf der Ebene einer Touristin. Ich hätte sicherlich einiges mehr herausfinden können, aber ich wollte nicht immer alles schon vorher genauestens wissen, sondern war zufrieden damit, neue Dinge zu entdecken. Mit Ron war es immer etwas Anderes: Wir hatten so gut wie jedes kleinste Detail ausgegraben, um bösen Überraschungen aus dem Weg zu gehen. Natürlich, es gab immer ein gewisses Restrisiko, aber sobald man 90 % der Zufälle ausschließen konnte, überraschte einen meistens nichts mehr. Ich konnte nie recht nachvollziehen, wo die Liebe zum Detail bei Ron herkam, da er in der Schule eher der Chaot gewesen war, als der sorgfältige Planer…

Ich bückte mich, ergriff mit beiden Händen den Rand des Topfes und hob ihn mit einem Ruck an. Ich stolperte und wäre beinahe hinten über gekippt. Der Topf war viel leichter als erwartet und die Kraft, die ich aufgewendet hatte, war viel zu groß gewesen. Ich runzelte die Stirn und blickte auf den Topf in meinen Armen. Er sah aus wie jeder gewöhnliche Terakottatopf und er war nicht aus Plastik. Eigentlich hätte er nicht so leicht sein können, es sei denn, jemand hatte ihn auf wundersame Weise leichter gemacht. Vielleicht hätte ich doch besser Harrys Angebot angenommen, schoss es mir durch den Kopf, doch dann zuckte ich mit den Schultern und stellte den Topf beiseite. Was machte es schon, wenn Katie eine Hexe war? Dann musste ich mich vor ihr wenigstens nicht in Acht nehmen und aufpassen, wenn mir etwas rausrutschte.

Wie versprochen lag der Schlüssel unter dem Topf. Ich hob ihn auf, steckte ihn ins Schloss und schloss auf. Die Tür knarzte ein wenig, als ich sie aufstieß, doch es störte mich nicht im Geringsten. Der Raum, in den ich eintrat, nahm die ganze untere Etage ein. Es war eine Mischung aus Wohn- und Esszimmer. Ich machte noch einen Schritt weiter in den Raum hinein. Mir direkt gegenüber war eine schmale, aus Eisen gefertigte Wendeltreppe. Rechts von mir, ein wenig weiter im Raum, stand eine gemütlich aussehende Couch, direkt vor einem Kamin. Auf dem Kaminsims stand eine alte Uhr, deren Ticken den Raum füllte. Auf beiden Seiten des Kamins standen Bücherregale. In einer Ecke stand ein alter Ohrensessel und direkt daneben ein kleiner Tisch, auf dem eine Lampe stand. Perfekt, um sich mit einem heißen Tee und einem guten Buch zu entspannen. Die Küchenzeile, die auf der anderen Seite des Raumes war, war aus dunklem Holz gefertigte und der weiße Stein der Arbeitsplatte schimmerte. Es gab eine Spüle unter einem von den drei Fenstern und als ich aus dem Fenster blickte, konnte ich den Garten erkennen, und das Meer. Es war wunderschön. Einen kleinen Tisch gab es auch noch, mit zwei Stühlen, der eine weiß, der andere hellblau. Ich legte meine Tasche auf die Couch und strich mit den Fingern über den Quilt, der über der Lehne ausgebreitet lag und suchte mir dann meinen Weg die Wendeltreppe hinauf. Sie war ein wenig wackelig und ich hoffte, dass ich sie nie schnell nachts hinuntersteigen müsste…

Oben angekommen, erwarteten mich zwei Räume: das Schlafzimmer und das Badezimmer. Mitten im Schlafzimmer stand ein gusseisernes, weißes Doppelbett, welches durch die Kissen, die darauf verteilt waren, wunderbar gemütlich aussah. Rechts und links waren zwei kleine Kommoden, darauf zwei Lampen. Vor dem Bett stand eine schwere, eisenbeschlagene Kiste. Als ich den Deckel anhob, fand ich Decken und noch mehr Kissen. Ich lächelte leicht. Kalt würde mir hier sicherlich nicht werden.

Das Badezimmer schloss direkt an das Schlafzimmer an und der meiste Platz wurde durch eine alte Badewanne eingenommen, deren Füße aus goldenen Löwenpfoten bestanden. Das erste Mal, seit ich aus London los gefahren war, spürte ich, dass es die richtige Idee gewesen war. Ich konnte mir vorstellen, hier glücklich zu werden und hier zu bleiben.

Als ich wieder nach unten geklettert war, verschwand die Sonne gerade im Meer. Ich öffnete die kleine Terrassentür und ging nach draußen. Die Luft war noch warm und der Lavendel, der hinter dem Haus gepflanzt worden war, duftete herrlich. Ein kleiner Weg führte in Richtung Klippen, doch ich dachte mir, dass es vielleicht nicht so klug wäre, den Weg bei einbrechender Dunkelheit zu erkunden. Je nachdem wie nah er an Klippen entlang führte, wollte ich nicht das Risiko eingehen, hinunterzufallen.

Ich hatte gerade die letzte Kiste aus dem Auto geholt und verstaut, als es an der Tür klopfte. Ich stellte das Buch ins Regal und durchquerte den Raum zur Tür. Ich lugte durch den Spion und sah, dass eine junge Frau vor meiner Tür stand, einen Korb in der einen Hand und eine Flasche Wein in der anderen. Vorsichtig zog ich dir Tür einen Spalt auf und blickte hindurch. Die junge Frau lächelte mich an. „Hi, Sie müssen Hermine sein. Es tut mir Leid, dass ich einfach so vorbeischneie, aber ich habe mir gedacht, ich kann Sie nicht nicht willkommen heißen. Katie Hutson."

„Hi", erwiderte ich und zog die Tür weiter auf, „Hermine Weasley. Kommen Sie rein." Ich trat einen Schritt zur Seite und Katie stapfte an mir vorbei ins Wohnzimmer, ließ den Korb und die Flasche Wein neben meine Tasche auf die Couch fallen und drehte sich dann wieder zu mir um.

„Ich hoffe, Sie sind mir nicht böse?"

Ich schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, keine Sorge. Ich hatte nur nicht mehr mit Besuch gerechnet, dementsprechend unordentlich sieht es aus."

Katie winkte ab. „Ach so ein Quatsch. Ich weiß doch, dass Sie gerade erst angekommen sind. Gibt es noch etwas zu tragen, oder haben Sie alles schon aus dem Auto gewuchtet? Ich wäre ja früher gekommen, aber ich hatte noch so einiges auf der Arbeit zu tun und jetzt plappere ich schon wieder", sie lächelte verlegen und schob die Hände in die Hosentasche ihrer Jeans. Ich konnte nicht anders, ich musste zurücklächeln.

„Ich habe leider schon alles aus dem Auto geholt. Wären Sie ein bisschen früher gekommen, hätten Sie noch eine oder zwei Kisten tragen können. Aber dafür wissen Sie sicherlich besser als ich, wo die Weingläser sind und könnten uns zwei Gläser einschenken?"

„Klar!" Katie grinste, drehte sich um und ging zielstrebig auf einen der Schränke zu. Ich betrachtete sie, als sie zwei Gläser herausnahm und dann die Flasche Wein von der Couch nahm. Sie hatte lange, blonde Haare, die sie in einem Pferdeschwanz zusammengebunden hatte. Unter ihrem Pony blitzten graublaue Augen und über ihren Nasenrücken verteilt konnte ich Sommersprossen erkennen. Sie hatte einen herzförmigen Mund und ich konnte mir gut vorstellen, dass sie eine der Schönheiten in Willows at the Sea war. Ihre langen Beine steckten in einer dunkelblauen Jeans und die weiß-blau karierte Bluse passte perfekt zu ihren Augen. Ja, ich war mir sicher, dass sie den männlichen Bewohnern des Dorfes viele schlaflose Nächte bereitete.

„So, bitte schön", Katie drückte mir das Glas in die Hand, grinste und prostete mir zu: „Auf dass Sie sich gut einleben, Hermine."

Ich ließ ihr Glas gegen meins klingen. „Mit solch netter Gesellschaft wird das hoffentlich nicht allzu schwer sein. Ich bin übrigens dafür, dass wir uns duzen, Hermine", ich streckte ihr die Hand entgegen, die Katie mit einem leichten Lachen ergriff.


End file.
